


Как у них

by timewalker



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Некоторые "странные" традиции людей.





	Как у них

Море поднимается. Синий прилив пропитывает гладкий песок, свет падает столбами из-за туч, ветер теребит цветочные гирлянды. Связка воздушных шаров рвётся в небо птицами: то один, то другой выпутывает хвост и устремляется к свободе, пятная небо яркостью. Белые шатры на берегу парусят, а люди в нарядной одежде со смехом хватаются за головные уборы. Ветер не помеха церемонии, и море не грозит — любопытствует. Не каждая свадьба так привлекает его, и этому есть причина.

Невеста в традиционном платье оглядывается.

— Похожа на тебя.

— У неё твои волосы. Огромного же труда, наверное, стоило их уложить. 

— Как-то я на этот счёт не волнуюсь.

— Конечно, зачем тебе. Но она же девушка. Тем более, в свой самый важный день ей хочется выглядеть не буднично.

— Важный... особенный... Кх! Но, честное слово, не понимаю, что здесь такого. Лишь человеческие правила. Вот чушь. По мне, так совсем другой день может считаться подобным.

— Какой же?

— Возможно, день первой встречи. Возможно, — в словах вдруг пробивается неловкость, — тот первый миг, когда сердце открылось. Возможно... пожалуйста, не смейся, Гранманмаре! Я понимаю, что выгляжу глупо, но...

Жемчужная пена ложится у кромки прилива, украшая берег на свой природный лад. Невидимое отсюда, у горизонта ворочается стадо китов. Подчиняясь настроению моря, киты поют, и в океанской толще начинают танцевать медузы. Море радуется, как радуется сейчас морская богиня. В радости есть толика задумчивой печали: время идёт, всё меняется, дети вырастают, а нечто, свойственное лишь человеку, остаётся даже для самых могущественных сил неизвестным.

— Люди всё же хорошо придумали, — мягко говорит Гранманмаре.

Фудзимото пожимает плечами.

— Но что на самом деле несут в себе традиции? Они — условность.

— Поэтому ты никогда не предлагал мне подобного?

Он с грохотом роняет сосуд с живой водой и мямлит что-то сбивчивое. Корабль покачивается. Не предлагал, да даже не думал, — но она не в обиде.

— Для этого нужно было жить среди людей, — улыбается Гранманмаре. — Чтобы их обычаи стали привычкой. Знакомым. Мне просто интересно — не принимай это так близко.

— Но... Но! Подожди, — он, уязвлённый внезапным открытием, смотрит ей в глаза. — И что это я, в самом деле...

Фудзимото отпихивает ногой катающийся по палубе сосуд и откашливается. Ему идёт эта забавная серьезность, и постоянно спутанные от морской соли и влаги рыжие волосы, и брызги пены на воротнике пиджака и манжетах. Утверждая, что не любит всяческие церемонии, он — странное дело — оделся как раз для них.

— Итак, — Фудзимото подслушивает, как это правильно — там, у людей, у его взрослой дочери, которую сегодня берёт в жены тот, кто полюбил её ещё в облике не человека. — Гранманмаре...

Конечно же, она согласна.


End file.
